Schwarze Wolken
by Tiyome
Summary: Shay lebt als verkannter Künstler in einer Kleinstadt Amerika´s. Nachdem einige seiner Bilder in NY, bei einer Ausstellung endlich verkauft werden, stellt sich sein Leben auf den Kopf und er gerät immer mehr in einen Strudel aus Illusion und Realität.
1. Der erste Traum

Schwarze Wolken

_Schwarze Wolken, graue Wolken,  
Grau der Kummer, schwarz der Kampf,  
Sieh', dort unter grünen Bäumen  
Steigt herauf ein weißer Dampf. _

_Blauer Himmel, goldne Sterne,  
Güt'ger Allmacht Zauberlicht,  
Strahlend, wachend in der Ferne,  
Herr und Gott verlaß mich nicht!_

Friederike Kempner

Ohne sich wirklich bewusst zu sein, wie er in diese missliche Lage geraten war, sah Kuroi sich um. Seine Umgebung versprach nichts weiter als den Tod. Ja, der Tod erreicht jeden irgendwann mal, aber Kuroi war mit seinen 25 Jahren doch noch ganz am anfang seines Lebens. Am Anfang und gleichzeitig dem Ende so nahe. Es schien beinahe so alswenn er nur noch einen Schritt tun musste und den Nächsten nicht mehr erleben würde. Ein Schritt und dann würde alles dunkel sein.

Der keckernde Eichelhäher, über ihm in einer Baumkrone schien den dunkelhaarigen Mann zu verspotten.

Aus der Sicht eines Vogels wäre diese Situation garantiert nicht so ernst zu nehmen. Natürlich nicht. Der Vogel hatte seine Flügel und konnte davon flattern, ohne auch nur einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Kuroi konnte es dem Vogel nicht übel nehmen. Tiere waren nicht so sehr gebunden wie Menschen, auch wenn sie sich doch nicht zu sehr voneinander unterschieden. Und wieder bemerkte Kuroi den kalten Luftzug, der sich hinter ihm auftat, als die schwarzen Wolken am Horizont erschienen...

"Du verdammter Mistkerl!"  
Shay riss die Augen auf.

Er lag in seinem Bett und Tatja, seine momentane Affäre, schmiss eine Vase gegen die Wand, die daraufhin unter lautem Scheppern zu bruch ging. "Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass du verheiratet bist!"

Nein, natürlich hatte er es nie gesagt, weil sie verdammt viel Wert auf Bindung legte. Das tat Shay auch, nur ließ er die Bindung nie zu fest werden.

Murrend rieb er sich die Augen und erkannte nun, wo er seine Gedanken geordnet hatte, das Gesicht der jungen, blonden Frau. Sie sah wirklich wütend aus. Ihre blauen Augen, die ihn sofort auf den ersten Blick fasziniert hatten, wirkten mit diesem wutverzerrtem Gesicht irgendwie angsteinflößend. Sie erinnerten ihn an seine Frau.

Ruckartig setzte Shay sich auf. Himmel...!

"Wie kommst du da drauf, dass ich verheiratet bin?" fragte Shay und ließ sich seine plötzliche Nervosität nicht anmerken.

"Weil grad das Telefon geklingelt hat und eine Frau mit dem Namen Fredrike Brown dir schöne Grüße hinterlassen hat!"

Shay hielt sich endgeistert die Stirn und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Woher hatte Freddie diese Nummer?

Er befand sich doch in einem Hotel!

"Ach ja, sie lässt dir aussrichten, dass sie ihre Sachen gepackt hat und mit den Kindern zu ihrer Mutter zieht. Zumindest so lange, bis du deinen schwanzgesteuerten Körper wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hast." fügte Tatja hinzu, was Shay einen erneuten Schlag in den Magen gab.

Auch das noch... nicht nur dass er seine Schwiegermutter nicht leiden konnte, nein. Sie würde Freddie auch noch alle Flöhe ins Ohr setzen, die sie auftreiben konnte. und wenn sie dafür ihre verdammten Katzen absuchen musste. Dephanie... das konnte ja nur der Name eines Teufels sein!

"Wie auch immer. Ich denke ich sollte auch meine packen!" keifte Tatja, hatte aber bereits ihre Sachen unter dem Arm, ehe sie aus der Sweet hinausrauschte und die massive Holztür hinter sich zu schlug.

Die zerstörte Vase würde wohl an Shay hängen bleiben.

Resigniert sah er zum großzügig angelegtem Fenster raus. Es war am Regnen. New York war von einem Schleier dunkler Wolken bedeckt, die unablässig Regen herabschütteten. Shay fiehl der Traum wieder ein, den er zuvor noch geträumt hatte. Aber die Wolken dort waren noch um einiges dunkler gewesen, fast schwarz.

Erst hatte er gedacht, er würde das Szenario aus seinem eigenen Blickwinkel sehen, aber dann war da auf einmal dieser, definitiv asiatische, junge Mann gewesen und Shay hatte alles aus der Vogelperspektive gesehen. Es war wie in einem Film gewesen. ein Film in welchem er die Kamera war und das Geschehen aus einer unparteiischen Sicht sah, bis dann die schwarzen Wolken aufgetaucht waren und mit ihnen das Geschrei von Tatja.

Shay musste schmunzeln. Hatte das ganze doch irgendwie eine amüsante Wirkung auf ihn. Erst die schwarzen Wolken, die sich bedrohlich vom Horizont aus aufbauten und dann Tatja, die ebenso bedrohlich gewirkt hatte. Es war ein gelungener Start in den Tag gewesen.

Wenig später kam er aus dem Hotel heraus.

Es war kein geringeres als das Plaza Hotel. Aber auch der nahe liegende Central Park war nicht besonders sehenswert, bei diesem Hundewetter.

Shay Brown lebte eigentlich nicht in New York City.

Der einzige Grund, warum er in der Metropole gewesen war, war dass sich ein Lichtblick ergeben hatte was seine Fähigkeiten als Künstler anging. Nach Jahren, in denen er regelrecht um Anerkennung seiner Werke kämpfen musste, hatte sich nun endlich jemand gefunden, der seine Bilder in einer Ausstellung veröffentlichte.

Zum eigenen Erstaunen waren auch wirklich einige Werke, drei um genau zu sein, verkauft worden und das zu hohen Preisen. Gestern hatte Shay noch gedacht, dass nun alles aufwärtsgehen würde. Zur Feier des Tages hatte er sich kurzfristig im Plaza einschreiben lassen, war dann in einigen Bars gewesen, hatte sich die Blondine mit den funkelnden Augen angelacht und war dann mit ihr auf das luxoriöse Zimmer gegangen. Tatja war natürlich ganz aus dem Häuschen, hatte gedacht sie wäre grad dabei mit einem Millionär am verkehren und Shay hatte in diesem kleinen Spiel natürlich nichts anbrennen lassen. Er hatte gesagt er hätte ein millionenschweres Konto in der Schweiz. Er gab an, er würde ein gefragter Künstler sein, Shay hoffte dass dies nun bald wirklich so sein würde. Tatja schien nicht besonders viel mit Kunst am Hut zu haben denn als er, leichtsinnigerweise, seinen Namen genannt hatte war sie überzeugt davon, dass die schon Bilder von ihm gesehen habe und dass sie ganz hingerissen davon war.

Unwahrscheinlich, hatte Shay noch schmunzelnd gedacht. Bisher hatte noch nie jemand aus der Öffentlichkeit wirklich Bilder von ihm zu Gesicht bekommen, ausser seine Frau und einige andere Künstler, bei denen Shay hatte werben wollen und sich konstruktive Kritik holen wollte.

Aber das war ihm an dem Abend egal gewesen. Die Frau sah gut aus; hatte es zwar auf sein Geld abgesehen, aber sie sah gut aus. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er ja noch kein millionen Konto besaß.

Und so konnte sich alles von einer Minute zur Anderen ändern.

Freddie war weg, seine Kinder Bob und Sarah auch. Und wieder fragte Shay sich, woher Freddie gewusst hatte dass er sich im Plaza Hotel befunden hatte, noch dazu mit einer anderen Frau. Sie wäre bestimmt nicht so durchgedreht, wenn sie gedacht hätte er sei allein gewesen.

Oh ja, Shay hatte bereits eine Vermutung. Also würde er noch eine Weile länger in New York City bleiben, ehe er zurück in das bescheidene kleine Häuschen in Ultica fuhr, welches er von seinen Eltern geerbt hatte. Geerbt war wohl nicht ganz das richtige Wort. Mit hängen und würgen hatten seine es ihm hinterlassen und das auch nur weil er, im vergleich zu seinem Bruder, eine Familie gegründet hatte.

Michelle und Joe Brown waren nie zufrieden mit ihren beiden Söhnen gewesen. Joe Brown, ehemaliger General und Leiter einer Einheit wärend des Übergriff in der Normandie, war so oder so einer der hart gesonnenen Kriegsveteranen. Wenn etwas nicht stur nach Regel lief und man nicht sofort still stand, sobald _Herr General _die Küche betrat, hatte man eh verloren. Shay wusste nicht, ob er über die alten Erinnerungen lachen sollte oder ob er trauern sollte. Tragischerweise wer Joe eines Morgens, bei seinem morgentlichen Spaziergang durch Ultica auf einmal umgefallen und nie wieder aufgestanden. Die Ärzte hatten gesagt, dass sein Herz auf einmal aufgehört hatte zu schlagen.

_Sehr nett, so hatte man wenigstens dann doch den Beweis gehabt, dass der Alte noch ein Herz gehabt hatte..._

Es war wirklich keine lockere Kindheit gewesen die Shay mit seinem Bruder Jack durchgemacht hatte.

Seine Mutter war im Vergleich noch ziemlich in Ordnung gewesen. aber sie vertrat die Sparte von Müttern, die es am liebsten gesehen hätten wenn ihre Söhne Jura studiert hätten und Rechtsanwälte geworden wären. Ständig hatte sie ihnen ans Ohr gelegt doch endlich einen vernünftigen Job zu machen. Irgendwann hatte sie sogar gesagt, dass es ihr egal sei wenn ihre Söhne keine Rechtsanwälte werden würden, aber um Himmelswillen... _"Shay, du wirst als Künstler nicht genug Geld verdienen. Du wirst es so doch nie zu etwas bringen!" _Shay sah es vor sich, als wenn es gestern gewesen war.

"Taxi!"

Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt eines der gelben Autos vor Shay am Straßenrand. Ein Schwall von Wasser ergoss sich über seine neuen Schuhe. Die Straßen schienen ein einziger Fluss zu sein. Das Wasser lief und lief, alsob es stur einem Ziel folgte. Wenn es nicht bald aufhören würde zu regnen, dann würden bald wieder die Abwasserkanäle voll laufen und das würde unschön werden; Shay war wirklich froh, dass er nicht zu häufig in New York City war.

Fröstelnd stieg er auf den Rücksitz des Wagens. "Das ist wirklich eine Mistwetter..." murmelte er und der Taxifahrer, der beinahe schon so breit war dass Shay sich ernsthaft fragte ob der Wagen das aushiehlt, drehte sich zu ihm um. Zwischen seinen Lippen steckte eine qualmende Zigarrette und unter seinen buschigen Augenbrauen schimmerten zwei kleine, dennoch aufgeweckte, blaue Augen. "Wohin gehts Chef?"

Auch wenn man vielleicht vor diesem Mann Angst bekommen könnte hatte dieser Taxifahrer doch eine Stimme, die man nur sympatisch finden konnte. Dieser Mann schien freude am Leben zu haben. So wie Shay sich New York City vorstellte, wohl doch eins der seltenen Exemplare in dieser Metropole.

"Cathedral Parkway."

Nach der Rundfahrt, am Central Park vorbei und durch den Regen der irgendwie immer schlimmer wurde, hielt das Taxi in der 110th West Street.

Shay reichte dem Fahrer das Fahrgeld, gekrönt mit einem Trinkgeld was zwar nicht sonderlich hoch war aber der Mann hinterm Steuer bedankte sich wirklich höflich. Shay war überrascht. Es gab also wirklich noch Menschen, die sich auch mit dem begnügten was sie bekamen. Wärend der Fahrt hatten die beiden Männer sich ausgibig unterhalten. Im Hintergrund liefen leise einige Stücke von Frank Sinatra, unter anderem auch _New York, New York_ welches Shay´s Stimmung gleich wieder etwas anhob.

Der Text versprach einiges, was Shay sich erhoffte. Wenn er es in New York schaffen konnte, dann würde er es überall schaffen. Ja, das war vielversprechend schließlich hatte er es in New York nun geschafft einige seiner Malereien unter den Mann zu bringen. Das würde der Anfang sein und bald würde er weit über Amerika hinaus bekannt sein. Für einen Moment hatte Shay sich wieder wie ein kleiner Junge gefühlt, der sich seinen Wunschvorstellungen hingab. _Wenn ich groß bin, werde ich ein Superheld und werde alle retten die in gefahr sind!_

Der Regen hatte nicht aufgehört und mit schnellen Schritten überquerte Shay die Straße, wobei er von einigen frustrierten Autofahrern, die in der Fahrt bremsen mussten, wütend ausgehupt oder ausgeschimpft. Aber das kümmerte den Künstler nicht viel, denn er wusste dass man sich hier nur mit dreistigkeit einen Weg freikämpfen konnte.

Nach einem kurzen Fussmarsch hatte Shay das alte, unscheinbare Eckhaus gefunden und trat hinein. "Der Trümmerhaufen wird auch von mal zu mal immer runtergekommener..." murrte Shay und ignorierte die schimmelbefallenen, mit Graffitie beschmierten Wände um sich herum. Er stieg in den Aufzug, der auf der Fahrt nach oben beängstigend knarrte und befand sich kurz darauf vor einer Wohnungstür an der früher einmal etwas stand wie _Wir helfen Ihnen wenn die Polizei Sie verlässt_.

Nun stand dort nur noch _Fick dich du verdammter Hurensohn!_ oder _Krepier Schnüffler!_ diverse, dahingeschmierte Beschimpfungen waren notdürftig entfernt worden, aber die Meisten schienen hartnäckiger als die Pest zu sein. Shay klingelte an der Tür und als nach kurzer Zeit niemand öffnete, klopfte er noch einmal energisch. Hinter der Tür ertönten polternde Geräusche und dann wurde die Tür von einem, leichtbekleideten, jungen Mann geöffnet, der Shay fragend ansah. "Bitte?"

"Ist Jack da?"

Der schwarzhaarige Junge konnte nicht älter als 20 sein und brauchte wohl einen kurzen Moment, bis er die Frage bearbeitet hatte. "Ach so. Ja. 'türlich..." nuschelte er und drehte den Kopf in Richtung der Wohnung. "Jack! Hier ist wer für dich..." aus dem Tonfall des Jungen konnte man eindeutig Missgefallen hören.

Shay´s Bruder war frische 28, hatte etwas hellere Haare als Shay und auch hellere blaue Augen. Jack kam definitiv mehr nach seiner Mutter, auch was die sexuelle Orientierung anging. Jack behauptete zwar immer und immer wieder er sei nicht schwul, lediglich bisexuell, aber irgendwie hatte er jedesmal, wenn Shay auf ihn traf einen Mann an der Seite.

"Was gibts denn... ich hab doch gesagt, dass du sagen sollst ich sei nicht da, Law..." murrte Jack und kam ebenfalls an die Tür.

Law sah Jack erwartungsvoll, aber auch bissig an. Man konnte seine Gedanken förmlich hören: _Wehe dir, du hast noch nen Anderen...!_

"Ach, für deinen Bruder bist du auch nicht da...?" fragte Shay und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

Law räusperte sich und sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich von einem Moment zum Anderen in Erleichterung.

Jack aber wirkte auf einmal mehr als nervös, als er den leicht gereizten Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders sah. "Oh... ähm... hallo Shay! Was verschafft mir die Ehre, brauchst du nen privat Detektiv...?" Jack lachte einmal nervös auf, versperrten den Weg in die Wohnung nun aber energisch.

"Willst du mich nicht rein lassen, wo sind deine Manieren geblieben?"

Der Andere sah ein, dass er nun doch verlohren hatte, Shay hatte definitv mehr vom alten Herrn in den Genen. "Doch, natürlich... komm doch rein..."

Jack´s Wohnung war eine Mischung aus Büro und Wohnung, die einfach nicht aufgeräumt war. Überall lagen Klamotten verstreut. Auf dem Boden, auf den Tischen, ja sogar an der Decke am Ventilator hingen Klamotten.

Die Ecken waren ausgefüllt mit leeren Flaschen, mal waren es Pepsi Flaschen und mal Wodka und alle möglichen anderen Flaschen die alkoholische inhalte gehabt haben. "Jack du bist ne Schlampe." sagte Shay ungeniert und musste sich ein auflachen verkneifen, als dieser ihn angewidert ansah.

Law war derweil in der Küche und brühte Kaffee. Er wollte gar nicht wissen worüber die Brüder sich unterhalten wollten, oder auch nicht. So wie Jack geguckt hatte...

"Ja, ähm... setzt dich doch, Shay..." meinte dessen Bruder irgendwann und klang wieder ein wenig nervös.

Shay sah sich hilfesuchend um. Irgendwo musste es doch einen Platz geben, wo man sich hinsetzen konnte...? Unter einem riesigen Wäschehaufen fand er dann das weisse Sofa. _Vorteilhaft... da sieht man die Wichsflecken nicht sofort... _Dort setzte er sich dann hin, nachdem er die zerknitterten Klamotten von Jack herunter geschmissen hatte. Sein kleiner Bruder schien ja ne Menge von seiner Mutter zu haben, aber deren Putzfimmel besaß er wirklich nicht.

Nach einer Weile peinlichen Schweigens ergriff Shay dann das Wort. "Ich frag mich wie du es immer noch schaffst unter diesen miesen Bedingungen zu leben, Jack."

"Geht das jetzt schon wieder los? Mir geht es gut Shay, ich habe meine vier Wände und ich weiss nicht wieso du immer und immer wieder etwas an meinem Lebensstil auszusetzen hast."

Es war ein wirkliches unterfangen mit Jack über dieses Thema zu sprechen. Aber Shay verstand es wirklich nicht, wie sein Bruder es schaffte so zu leben. Einerseits trug sein kleiner Bruder eigentlich immer teure Designer anzüge und andererseits lebte er in diesem Rattenloch. Eigentlich war nichts an dieser Wohnung auszusetzen, aber Jack ließ sie einfach runter kommen. Shay besuchte ihn nicht oft, aber er hatte das Gefühl dass es schlimmer wurde, je öfter er in diese Wohnung trat. Wenn Jack nur ein wenig Ordnung halten würde, dann würde alles schon viel besser sein. Dann könnte man vielleicht mal etwas von diesem laminierten Fussboden sehen, etwas von dem glänzenden Laminatboden. Es war garantiert nicht diesem versifftem Loch zu verdanken, dass Jack ab und an einen Auftrag bekam. Er war Privatdetektiv.

"Wie siehts im Job aus, Jack?"

Schweigen. "Hab n frisches Honorar auf meinem Konto." meinte der Jüngere kurz darauf, verriet aber nicht mehr.

"Das freut mich zu hören, weisst du: Ich habe es auch endlich geschafft einige Bilder unter die Leute zu kriegen.

"Wirklich? Herzlichen Glückwunsch und ich hoffe du hast darauf auch ordentlich gefeiert."

"Du kennst mich doch, oder?"

"Natürlich. Shay Brown, der Mann mit zehn Frauen."

"du hast es erfasst, aber nun hab ich eine Frau weniger und dazu fehlen mir auch noch zwei Kinder..."

Jack schluckte einmal schwer. "Ist ja gut, verdammt. Ich hab dich gestern Nacht unter der Lupe gehabt. tut mir leid, Shay aber ich war knapp bei Kasse und Freddie hat mir ein Honorar angeboten..."

"Freddie hat dich angagiert?"

"Ja, sie hatte da so ihre vermutungen, dass du ihr nicht treu seist..." Jack beugte sich nach vorne und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Anscheinend tat es ihm wirklich leid. "Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass es zur Konsequenz hat, dass sie dich verlässt."

Das Problem an der ganzen Sache war, dass Freddie nicht dumm war, Shay dafür aber umsomehr. Es war ja nicht zum ersten mal so gewesen, dass er noch andere Frauen gehabt hatte. Und Freddie hatte einige male auch etwas davon mitbekommen, konnte es ihm aber auch nicht nachweisen. Sie war zwar jedes mal aufs neue ungehaltener, aber sie hatte drüber hinweggesehen. Jetzt hatte Shay wohl den Bogen überspannt und ihr war der Kragen geplatzt. Ihm entfuhr ein kurzes, niedergeschlagenes, Seufzen und mit einem genauso wirkenden Blick sah der sich im Wohnzimmer um. Die Fenster waren zugezogen, das fiehl ihm erst jetzt auf und der Raum wirkte dunkel. als sein Blick wieder zu Jack wandern wollte blieb er an den aufgereihten Fotorahmen hängen, die Jack auf einem Abstellschrank hergerichtet hatte. auf einem Foto grinste Shay sich als kleiner Junge entgegen, zusammen mit Jack. Sie hatten beide eine Baseballkappe auf mit dem Schriftzug der Red Sox. Shay erinnerte sich noch daran, als sei es gestern gewesen. Jack hatte eigentlich kein intresse an Baseball. Das war schon immer so gewesen, aber irgendwann waren sie mit ihrem Dad doch einmal zusammen zu einem Spiel gegangen. Jack schien doch mehr Spass an diesem Spiel gehabt zu haben, als er eigentlich zugab. Damals war Jack sieben Jahre alt gewesen und er, Shay war 14. Oh ja... Jack war eine richtige Nervensäge gewesen, aber sie hatten auch viel Spass gehabt.

Auf den anderen Fotos waren sie bereits älter und das Foto was Shay am meisten gefiehl war das, wo Sarah getauft wurde. Jack stand da, hatte die Kleine in den Armen und Shay stand mit Freddie daneben. Shay konnte schwören, dass Jack in dem Moment, damals, daran gedacht hatte auch irgendwann mal ein Kind zu haben. Aber bis heute war ja noch nichts draus geworden.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid Shay. Ich weiss, es war verlogen und hinterhältig von mir dich auszuspionieren und deiner Frau dann auch noch darüber bericht zu erstatten..." sagte Jack und riss seinen Bruder damit aus den Gedanken.

"ist schon gut... nein eigentlich ist nichts gut. Jetzt muss ich zu dem alten Drachen fahren und mich unter ihrem Blick bei Freddie entschuldigen. Die alte Kuh wird es auf den Tod hinaus amüsieren. schließlich war sie eh schon immer der Meinung gewesen dass ich nichts tauge."

Die Situation war eigentlich nicht zum lachen, aber Jack tat es. "Ist schon komisch, aber irgendwie scheinen alle Mütter der Welt das selbe über uns zu denken. Wir sind nichts weiter als Taugenichts."

Shay stand auf, als Law in das Wohnzimmer kam und drei heisse Tassen Kaffee mit beinahe schon akrobatischen Fähigkeiten transportierte. Shay nahm ihm zwei Tassen ab und stellte sie auf den Tisch. "Tut mir leid, Jack aber ich werde jetzt gehen."

Law sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an und Jack brachte den passenden Satz hervor. "Jetzt? Der Kaffee ist doch grad fertig. du kannst gerne noch bleiben, Bruder."

Shay hob abwehrend einen Arm. "Nein, ich muss mich noch dem monster stellen und dafür sollte ich mich jetzt auf den Weg machen."

"Na, wenn du meinst..."

Jack begleitete Shay noch bis zur Tür, nahm seinen großen Bruder noch einmal verabschiedend in den Arm und schloss anschließend die Tür hinter ihm.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass er seinen Bruder für längere Zeit nicht mehr sehen würde...


	2. Die Stimme

2

_Denk an den Tod, wenn Leiden kommen;  
Sprich: Alle Trübsal eines Frommen  
Ist zeitlich, und im Glauben leicht.  
Ich leide; doch von allem Bösen  
Wird mich der Tod bald, bald erlösen;  
Er ist's, der mir die Krone reicht._

Christian Fürchtegott Gellert

(Beständige Erinnerung des Todes)

Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals es doch gewesen war zu erfahren, dass sein eigener Bruder Shay sozusagen verraten hatte.

Ja, Jack hatte so gut wie nie Geld und er griff nach jedem Strohalm, der ihm gereicht wurde was das Geld anging. Aber dass er nun auch noch Shay, seinen eigenen Bruder, ausspionierte hatte den Künstler doch getroffen. Er wünschte Jack jedes Schuldgefühl, das es gab. Für einen Moment hatte Shay daran gedacht ebenfalls eine Beleidigung an die Wohnungstür seines Bruders zu schreiben. Dann verscheuchte er aber den kindischen Gedanken, denn so wie Jack sich verhalten hatte, als er bemerkt hatte dass Shay Wind von der Sache bekommen hatte, konnte er sich denken dass die Schuldgefühle durchaus vorhanden waren. Viel eher stieg nun die Wut über Freddie in Shay auf. Was dachte sie sich dabei, den Bruder ihres Mannes für so eine Aufgabe zu beordern? Sie hätte jeden anderen Schnüffler arrangieren können, aber nein sie hatte sich für Jack entschieden. Die Rache einer Frau, sie wahr herzlos und traf den Mann garantiert. Trotzdem war es das erste mal, dass irgendeine Frau ihn auf so eine Art bestrafte aber eigentlich hatte Freddie ja Recht.

_Schön, jetzt fängst du auch noch an dir selbst die Schuld zu geben..._ sprach Shay in Gedanken mit sich selber.

_Du hast ja auch Schuld. wieso gehst du ihr auch immer wieder fremd? Sie ist eine hübsche Frau und hat dir zwei Kinder geboren._

In Shay´s Kopf entstannt ein beinahe schon shizophrenes Gespräch, was aber zu keinem Ergebnis kam. Immer und immer wieder drehten sich die Gedanken im Kreis. Auf seinem Weg aus dem Haus hinaus und draussen über die Gehwege, achtete er nicht auf seine Umgebung. Er ging einfach den sowieso stark begangenen Bürgersteig entlang. Jeder Schritt endete in einer Pfütze, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr gefüllt wurde. Es regnete unablässig weiter und Shay hatte keinen Schirm dabei. Warum war er auch mit dem Taxi zu seinem Bruder gefahren? Dabei hatte er doch ein eigenes Auto. _Du warst letzte Nacht zu betrunken und hast vergessen wo du geparkt hast _antwortete ihmdie unscheinbare Stimme im Hinterkopf.

War es jetzt soweit? Wurde er Wahnsinnig, bloss weil seine Frau ihn verlassen hatte? Dieses Selbstgespräch in seinem Kopf machte Shay doch etwas nervös. Dabei stand ja noch in den Sternen, ob Freddie ihn für immer verlassen hatte. Schließlich hatte sie doch gesagt sie würde nur zur ihrer Mutter fahren, solange wie er seinen schwanzgesteuerten Körper unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte.

Shay rempelte ab und an einige Leute an, die sich gegen den Strom bewegten. Immer wieder wurde er von jemanden beschimpft. Dann sah er auf und bemerkte, dass er es war der sich gegen den Strom bewegte.

_Nur tote Fische schwimmen mit dem Strom._

Shay schmunzelte und sah zur Straße. Sie war überfüllt. Der Marsch zum Plaza würde noch ziemlich lange dauern, zumindest glaubte Shay, dass er irgendwo dort den Wagen abgestellt hatte. Er war sich sogar ziemlich sicher. Eigentlich wäre es am einfachsten, sich in eine Ecke zu setzen und zu warten bis der Mittagsverkehr nachgelassen hatte und sich dann wieder ein Taxi zu rufen. Er wusste schon, warum er New York City nicht mochte, auch wenn es ein Sprungbrett seiner Karriere bedeuten konnte. Alles ging zu schnell und hektisch vorran. Manchmal konnte man das Gefühl haben, dass man sich schon im letzten Jahrhundert befand, sobald man auch nur für eine Sekunde stehen blieb und egal, ob man nun weiter mit oder gegen den Strom schwamm, die Zeit war sowieso schneller als man selber.

Das war überhaupt die Erklärung. Shay würde in einigen Monaten 36 Jahre alt werden und eigentlich hatte er noch nichts vom Leben gehabt, wollte noch ein wenig Spass mit den Frauen haben. Natürlich hatte er seine Frau und Kinder... - _Ja, 'hatte' trifft es sehr gut. Du hattest deine Frau und Kinder!_ -.

Shay blieb an einer Ampel stehen und raufte sich in den Haaren.

Was war nur los mit ihm, heute?

Es konnte einfach nur mit Stress erklärt werden, dass er sich dieses Selbstgespräch zusammenreimte. Die letzten Tage waren einfach purer Stress gewesen. Mit jedem Tag, an dem die Ausstellung näher rückte, war er angespannter gewesen und hatte noch nicht einmal mehr den Nerv gehabt sich mit seinen Kindern zu beschäftigen.

"Für mich hast du ja eh keine Zeit mehr..." hatte Freddie gesagt und kümmerte sich auch nicht weiter darum, dass es für Shay kein anderes thema mehr gegeben hatte als die Kunstausstellung. Trotzdem hatte sie sich immer geduldig angehört, wenn er sich mit ihr darüber unterhalten hatte. Immer wieder hatten ihn die Selbstzweifel geplagt.

"Ich schaff das nicht!"

"Doch, du schaffst das. Hey, kennst du nicht das Märchen von Aschenputtel?"

"Dann sieh mal zu wie du mir eine gute Fee beschaffst. Und achte bitte drauf, dass der Zauber länger als bis Mitternacht andauert. Schließlich will ich noch 'ne Menge Geld verdienen."

An der Stelle hatten beide immer angefangen zu lachen und Shay schöpfte wieder Mut. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, er sei ein übergroßes Kind, wenn er sich so anstellte.

"Nein, du bist kein Kind. Denn Kinder versuchen immer Erwachsen zu sein."

Freddie hatte zu jeder Lebenssituation einen passenden Spruch zur Hand gehabt.

Auch als die Ampel Grün zeigte, blieb Shay am Rand des Bürgersteig stehen, wurde diesmal von Menschen angerempelt und zur Seite gedrängt, die sich murmelnd darüber beschwerten, dass er nicht endlich 'seinen Arsch in Bewegung setzte'.

Shay kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. Das tat er wirklich. Ihm war als habe er einen riesigen Klos im Hals, den er verzweifelt versuchte herunter zu schlucken.

Er blinzelte einmal und versuchte das Regenwasser aus seinen Augen zu bekommen, welches seinen Blick verschleierte. So ging er über sie Straße und bemerkte nicht, dass es schon längst rot gewesen war. aber das war auch eigentlich egal, der Verkehr war auch weiterhin sehr träge und zähflüssig. Zwar hupten auch diesmal wieder einige Idioten, die ihm wahrscheinlich auch noch die Schuld daran gaben dass es nicht weiterging im Verkehr. "Halts Maul du verdammter Pisser!" gab Shay irgendwann zurück, als ein besonders junger Autofahrer - wahrscheinlich grad mal um die siebzehn - ihn als senilen alten Sack beschimpfte, der sich gefälligst in den Bus setzen sollte. Die Menschen hier in New York City waren einfach viel zu unfreundlich. Kein Wunder bei den grauen Hochhäusern, die teilweise so hoch standen, dass sie der Sonne kaum noch Möglichkeit gaben den Boden zu bescheinen. Das war ebenfalls eine Ironie. Sie versuchten der Sonne näher zu sein, aber sie entfernten sich so immer mehr von ihr. Ganz anders als in Ultica. dort wirkte die Umgebung nicht unfreundlich und beengend. Eher genau das Gegenteil, so kam es Shay zumindest vor. Die Gegend wirkte beruhigend und manche hatten auch das Gefühl es sei das letzte Hinterweltlerkaff. Aber genau das mochte Shay an seiner Heimat.

Wenn er im laufe des Tages seinen Wagen wiedergefunden hatte, dann würde er so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden und sich ersteinmal einigr ruhigeStunden machen. Danach würde er seiner Schwiegermutter einen Besuch abstatten...

Es war früher Abend und Shay war nicht losgefahren, um Freddie zurück zu holen.

Stattdessen war er alleine durch jedes einzelne Zimmer gegangen, hatte sich alles angesehen wie jemand der das letzte Mal durch sein Zuhause wanderte. An der Hand hatte Shay eine Flasche Bier und gedankenverlohren nahm er immer wieder einen leichten Schluck aus der Flasche. Für einen Moment hatte er sogar gedacht, dass diese Ruhe doch mal eine angenehme Abwechslung zu dem normalen Familientreiben war. Dass ihm dieser Gedanke unter anderen Umständen doch falsch vorkommen würde, realisierte Shay nicht und nahm eine kleine Schatulle zur Hand. Er befand sich nun im Zimmer seiner Tochter. Die Kleine war erst acht Jahre alt und genau zu diesem Alter passend, war auch das Zimmer eingerichtet. Weisse Wände mit einem leichten Stich Rosa. Stofftiere und Puppen reihten sich auf einem langen Regal und in einer Ecke war ein kleiner Tisch, mit einer Miniaturversion von einem Teeservice.

Als Shay die Schatulle, auf dem kleinen Nachtschränkchen,öffnete erklang eine leise Melodie.

Er hatte dieses Stück schonmal gehört. Da war er sich ziemlich sicher, aber es wollte ihm beim besten Willen nicht einfallen woher er die Melodie kannte. Damals, als er die Schatulle gekauft hatte, da hatte er sich schon gefragt woher er die Melodie kannte. bisher war er aber zu noch keiner Lösung gekommen. Und Freddie, sie kannte die Melodie gar nicht. Irgendwann hatte sie gesagt es sei für sie nur ein sinnloses Geklimper. Nur Menschen mit besonders starker Fantasie würden da eine Melodie raushören. Was sich im ersten Moment ziemlich hart anhörte, war in wirklichkeit dass, was Shay auch sehr an Freddie schätzte. Sie hatte so gut wie immer die Füße auf dem Boden und betrachtete alles aus einer rein objektiven Perspektive. Sie war so ziemlich anders als Shay, eigentlich der komplette Gegensatz. Wärend er das Leben noch im ziemlichen Saus und Braus lebte, hatte Freddie eine ausgeglichene, nüchterne Sichtweise. Wahrscheinlich hoffte sie selbst heute noch, dass er, Shay, bald ruhiger werden würde. Aber bisher hatte es sich noch nicht so ergeben. Was war den auch so schlimm daran, Abends nochmal etwas trinken zu gehen?

_Schlimm daran ist, Shay Brown, dass du nach fast jeder Saufparty eine andere Frau abschleppst!_

Er hielt sich den Kopf. Da war sie wieder diese Stimme, die ihn schon den ganzen Tag verfolgte. Shay entleerte die Bier Flasche und ging aus dem Zimmer herraus.

Für einen Moment hatte er sogar geglaubt Sarah lachen zu hören, obwohl die Kleine gar nicht hier war.

Waren das also die ersten Anzeichen dafür dass er irre wurde?

Shay beschloss, damit zu einem Arzt zu gehen. Aber erst musste er zusehen dass Freddie wieder zurück kam. Dieses Haus wirkte auf einmal nämlich gar nicht mehr so ruhig und friedlich. Die drückende Stille machte Shay sogar angst.

Früher hatte er sehr lange alleine gelebt und er hatte keine Probleme damit gehabt. Ganz im Gegenteil: Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal vorstellen mit irgendwem zusammen zu leben, geschweigedenn Kinder zu haben. Das war jetzt mindestens zehn Jahre her. Shay erinnerte sich nicht mehr genau daran. Irgendwie erbärmlich wenn er darüber nachdachte. Letztendlich schob er es dem Alkohol in die Schuhe, dass er sich nicht daran erinnerte.

_Du hast diese Flasche grad ausgetrunken und dann sagst du, du könntest dich deshalb nicht daran erinnern? Lass dir eine bessere Lüge einfallen, Shay Brown._

"Hör auf mit mir zu reden!" rief Shay in den leeren Raum, aber es kam keine Antwort. Ob er sich jetzt darüber freuen sollte, oder aber nicht wusste er nicht.

Fest stand, dass er soetwas noch nie erlebt hatte. Klar, jeder redet im Kopf mal mit sich selber, aber diese Stimme in seinem Kopf... das war nicht seine Stimme. Diese Stimme gehörte jemand anderem. Fast schon glaubte Shay, dass wenn er jetzt in einen Spiegel sah, dass er einem anderen Gesicht entgegen blickte, aber als er seinen Rundgang durch das Haus im Badezimmer beendete, starrten ihn die selben, müden Augen an, die er schon seit einigen Jahren kannte.

Keine Veränderung.

Der Eichelhäher war tot.

Er hatte nicht flüchten können, trotz seiner Flügel. Aber Kuroi hatte sich rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen können.

Nicht unweit der Stelle, wo er vorher noch gestanden hatte und der Vogel ihn ausgelacht hatte, hatte er eine verlassene Bärenhöhle gefunden. Dort war Kuroi bis in den hintersten Winkel geflüchtet, bloss um den schwarzen Wolken nicht in die Fängen zu geraten.

Ja, Fänge waren das richtige Wort. Es waren zwar Wolken, aber normalerweise blieben keine zerstörten Städte und Landschaften da zurück wo Wolken weiter gezogen waren. Aber hier war es so.

Kuroi hockte sich auf den Boden und hob das zerzauste Federknäul hoch. Der Kopf des Vogels hing schlaff herrunter und auch der Ansatz seiner Zunge war zu sehen, wie er aus dem Schnabel hervorragte. Wie eine gefräßige Masse hatten sich die Wolken über das Land gezogen und hatten erneut eine verwüstete Landschaft zurück gelassen. Bäume, die in ihren besten Jahen waren und vor weniger als einer halben Stunde noch gegrünt hatten, waren nun wie verdorrt und schon seit Jahren tot. Kuroi wusste, dass sich in den südlichen Ländern Heuschrecken, ähnlich wie die schwarze Wolken, durch das Land fraßen und so gut wie nur Einöde zurück ließen, aber das hier war nicht das Werk eines Heuschrecken Schwarms. Ein Krächzen ließ Kuroi aufschrecken. Raben!

Raben flatterten in einem großen Schwarm über ihn hinweg und suchten Schutz vor...

Kuroi drehte sich um. Die Wolken hatten sich am Horizont zu einer riesigen Masse aufgestaut und ähneltem nun einem riesigen Monster. Gefolgtes Donnergrollen ließen den Anschein erwecken, dass das riesige Monster brüllte und Kuroi bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Etwas traf ihn am Kopf und mit Schrecken stellte er fest, dass es ein Rabe war der tot vom Himmel gefallen war. Der Boden unter dem leblosen Wesen färbte sich blutrot, als der Körper in sich zusammensackte wie ein Hefeteig, in dem man ein Loch gestochen hatte. Wenige Sekunden später lag vor Kuroi nichts anderes als eine leere Hülle, die nur erraten ließ, dass es sich vorher um ein lebendes Wesen gehandelt hatte. Es schien als wenn sich das Knochengerippe in Luft aufgelöst hätte, mitsamt sämtlichen Eingeweiden, nur Blut kam aus nicht vorhandenen Wunden geflossen. Die Hand des Mannes wurde warm. Auch dem Eichelhäher passierte das selbe. Das noch warme Blut floss an Kuroi´s Hand herab, zwischen seinen Fingern herrunter und landete mit kaum hörbarem Platschen auf dem, vom einsetzenden Blutregen, dunkelroten Boden.

Als die restlichen Raben unter dumpfen _Plomp_ zu Boden fielen, hätte Kuroi am liebsten geschriehen, aber Kuroi war stumm. Lediglich in seinen Gedanken konnte er der Panik Laute verleihen.

Als Shay am frühen Mittag mit dem Auto über die Landstraße fuhr, um zu seiner Schwigermutter zu kommen, bemerkte er die ungewöhnliche Masse an Raben, wie sie auf den Bäumen saßen. Es war schönes Wetter. Die Sonne strahlte heiss auf den Asphalt und Shay hatte die Fenster des Wagens, wärdend der Fahrt geöffnet.

Die schwarzen Vögel krächzten laut und wild miteinander. Shay konnte noch nicht einmal verstehen, was das Radio von sich gab. Verwundert über das merkwürdige Verhalten und darüber nachdenkend, ob es da nicht irgendeine Verbindung zu seinem Traum in der heutigen Nacht gab, kurbelte er die Fensterscheiben wieder hoch und drehte das Radio etwas lauter auf. Anscheinend befand er sich in einem Funkloch, denn der Ton kam rauschend und leise aus den Lautsprechern.

Als es keine Veränderung gab, drosselte Shay das Auto ein wenig und fuhr langsamer auf der leeren Straße entlang, um nach einem anderen Sender zu suchen. Plötzlich gab es wieder einen ton, durchgehend und kaum zu identifizieren, aber nach kurzer Zeit merkte er dann, dass es sich nicht um das Radio handelte, welches wieder Laute von sich gab. es waren die Raben die lauthals am krächzen waren. Selbst im Auto klang es unerträglich.

Begleitet von einem kräftigen Windzug, der die Bäume am Straßenrand sich biegen ließ erhob sich die Masse an schwarzgefiederten Wesen in die Lüfte und flatterte davon, dem Horizont entgegen.

Das Krächzen verklang in der Ferne und nach weiteren Sekunden, in denen das Radio noch immer statisches Rauschen von sich gab, erfüllte auch wieder Musik das Auto.


	3. Bobby

3

_CATILINA.  
Du mußt! Du mußt! so drängt mich eine Stimme  
Im Innersten, und ich, ich zaudre noch!  
Ein Mann, dem Kraft und Mut zu wirken eigen,  
Ein Mann, dem jedes hohe Ziel bestimmt,  
Verliert sein Herz an zügellose Freuden  
Und meint, sie täten ihm genug! Und doch!  
Du willst dich nur betäuben, nur vergessen.  
Zu spät! Vorbei! Dein Tag ist ohne Ziel_

( Henrik Ibsen )

( Catilina; erster Akt )

"Schau nur, Mummy! Daddy ist gekommen!" rief Sarah freudig, als sie sah wie der Wagen in der Einfahrt hielt. Überstürzt ließ sie ihren liebsten Stoffhasen fallen, den sie Feiver genannt hatte.

Immer wenn sie ihn so nannte, musste Shay an _Watership down_ denken, wo eines der Kaninchen auch Feiver geheissen hatte. Auch bei Freddie war es so und damals hatte sie ihn, Shay, dafür verantwortlich gemacht dass ihre Tochter diesen doch ziemlich brutalen Zeichentrickfilm gesehen hatte.

Shay hatte bis heute immer beteuert, dass er nicht daran Schuld war. Er habe sie nicht den Film sehen lassen; er fand zwar dass dieser Film viele Wahrheiten enthielt die man auf das menschliche Leben beziehen konnte, aber er selber fand den Film ein wenig zu brutal für ein achtjährigs kleines Mädchen, auch wenn es ein Zeichentrickfilm gewesen war.

Freddie stand bereits an der Veranda des kleinen, aber schmucken Hauses, mitten auf dem Land.

Hier hatte sie ihre Kindheit verbracht. Es war eine schöne Kindheit gewesen. Ihr Vater hatte dieses Grundstück, eine kleine Farm, von seinen Eltern übernommen. Die Umgebung wirkte romantisch, wie das orangene Licht der Abendsonne das Haus beschien und das bereits abgeerntete Maisfeld. Freddies lange, blonde Haare wirkten ein wenig zerzaust und wiegte sich im sachten Wind. Wie schön sie auch aussah, in ihrer schlichten Kleidung und wie sehr sie auch aussah wie ein Unschuldskind vom Land, hier in diesem Szenario, so niederschmetternd war dennoch der Blick den sie ihrem Ehemann zuwarf.

Sie war anscheinend immer noch wütend, verletzt, aber dennoch stolz genug um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Denn danach war ihr zumute. Sie hatte sich so sehr gefreut darüber, dass ihr Mann nun vielleicht endlich anerkannt werden würde. Er hatte Talent, darin bestand kein Zweifel, auch wenn sie manchmal einfach nicht die Fantasie hatte seine Gemälde einzuordnen, zu verstehen.

Shay stieg aus dem Wagen aus, als Sarah ihm überstürzt in die Arme fiehl. "Granny hat Apfelkuchen gemacht, Daddy." erzählte sie eifrig. "Wir wollten grad essen! Ich durfte auch etwas von den gezuckerten Äpfeln essen!"

Shay lächelte. Die Kleine war noch so unschuldig und schien von dem Streit ihrer Eltern gar nichts mitbekommen zu haben, oder sie überspielte es. Shay nahm die Kleine in den Arm und drückte sie an sich, ehe er sie wieder absetzte und sagte: "Dann lass Granny nicht warten und geh schonmal rein. Sonst wird der Kuchen noch kalt."

Sarah nickte freudig und lief die Einfahrt hinauf, über den kleinen Vorgarten wo sie grad noch mit Feiver gespielt hatte und hob das Stofftier hoch, rannte danach ins Haus.

Nun standen Shay und Freddie alleine da.

Wenn Freddie nicht diese aggressive Haltung hatte und genau dies auch ausstrahlte, würde die Situation harmonisch wirken. Vögel zwitscherten und flatterten in der angenehm warmen Abendluft herum. Shay ertappte sich wie er nach Raben ausschau hielt, aber weit und breit war kein einziger schwarzer Vogel zu sehen.

_Raben warnen nur einmal..._

Keine Raben, aber dafür die fremde Stimme.

Was sollte das heissen, Raben warnen nur einmal? Der Satz kam Shay unsinnig vor. Ach was dachte er da? Das alles hier war unsinnig! "Freddie, ich..."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn schweigend an. Aber allein ihr Blick sagte dass sie auf eine Erklärung wartete, wohlwissend dass es für Seitensprünge keine sinngebende Erklärung gab. Gleich würde die Leier kommen, die sie bereits aus dem Fernseher kannte. _Schatz es tut mir leid. Es war ein einmaliges Versehen, es wird auch nicht wieder vorkommen. Bitte verzeih mir!_ Lüge! Freddie wusste dass es nicht das erste mal gewesen war und wenn Shay mit diesem Argument kommen würde, dann konnte er gleich zur Hölle fahren.

Aber so dumm war Shay nun auch wieder nicht. Er war zwar dumm, dass er damit überhaupt angefangen hatte, wohlwissend dass es irgendwann bestimmt rauskommen würde, aber er war nicht so dumm seine Frau nun noch einmal anzulügen. "Es tut mir leid, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Nein, nicht einen. Sehr viele Fehler und dieser hier war der größte." sagte er und kam auf Freddie zu, die sich kein Stück bewegte.

"Würdest du das auch sagen, wenn ich Jack nicht damit beautragt hätte dich auszuspionieren?" fragte sie und hob eine Augenbraue hoch, was nur wieder verdeutlichte wie gereizt sie war.

"Wahrscheinlich nicht."

"Hab ich mir gedacht!" sagte sie, drehte sich um und ging aufgebracht in das Haus hinein.

_Da hast du es Shay Brown. Ehrlichkeit zahlt sich nicht aus._

Wer hat dich denn gefragt...?

_Oh! Nun redest du doch ernsthaft mit mir und hälst mich nicht weiter für ein Hirngespinst?_

Da irrst du dich. Ich halte dich immernoch für eine Nebenwirkung des Stress in letzter Zeit.

_Dann würde ich mir an deiner Stelle aber ernsthafte Sorgen machen, wenn du dich mit jemanden unterhälst der nicht existiert._

Das stimmte sogar. Das war krank, was er grad tat. Er unterhielt sich mit einer Fiction; einer Stimme die ihn seit einigen Tagen zu verfolgen schien.

Shay erwiederte gedanklich nichts mehr und ging mit langsamen, missmutigen Schritten Freddie hinterher. Wenn er jetzt den Schwanz einziehn würde, dann würde es nur noch schlimmer werden. Und Shay hatte wirklich keine Lust darauf seine Familie nun zu verlieren. Er musste Freddie nur überzeugen dass er es mit ihr und den Kindern ernst meinte. Und er meinte es wirklich ernst.

In der Küche angekommen wurde er sogleich, mehr oder weniger freundlich, von seiner Schwiegermutter begrüßt. "Hallo Shay, wie geht es deiner Geliebten?"

Freundlich wie immer, dieses alte Miststück. Shay konnte sie einfach nicht ausstehen. Aber so war es ja eigentlich immer, nur dass es eigentlich der Schwiegervater sein sollte, der den Schwiegersohn nicht mochte. In diesem Fall war es so, dass Shay sich sehr gut mit dem Familienoberhaupt verstand. Komisch, aber wenigstens ein kleiner Lichtblick.

"Wo ist Bobby?" fragte Shay, anstatt irgendwie auf die Bemerkung einzugehen.

Die Frage erübrigte sich aber, als der Junge, bereits 12 Jahre alt, aus dem Wohnzimmer in die Küche geschlurft kam.

Bobby befand sich momentan in einer merkwürdigen Phase, seit längerer Zeit wirkte er geistig nicht wirklich anwesend. Sie waren auch schon mit ihm beim Arzt gewesen, aber auch dieser hatte keine Ahnung was mit dem Jungen los sein konnte. Er hatte gefragt, ob Bobby vielleicht unter Stress litt. "Nicht mehr als andere 12 Jährige auf der Welt." hatte Freddie gesagt und Shay hatte dies bestätigt.

"Beobachten Sie das Verhalten eine Zeitlang und kommen Sie in zwei Wochen wieder her!" hatte der Arzt gesagt. Diese zwei Wochen würde in zwei Tagen vorbei sein und bei Bobby hatte sich noch nichts geändert.

Doch, einmal war er aus seinem apatischen Zustand wieder erwacht gewesen. Es war, als Shay ihm gesagt hatte dass er bald nach New York fahren würde.

- "Hey, Bob! Hast du gehört, dein Daddy wird bald ein ganz großer Künstler werden!"

Bobby hatte seinen Vater eine Weile lang angesehen, alsob er nicht verstanden hatte was der von ihn wollte. Shay hatte sich mehr oder weniger damit abgefunden, dass der Junge nicht reagierte und wollte ihm schon durch die rotblonden Haare strubbeln, als die Reaktion plötzlich und wie aus der Kanone geschossen kam: "NEIN!"

Der Ausruf war so laut gewesen, dass Freddie aus dem Schlafzimmer, im ersten Stock, herunter ins Wohnzimmer gerannt kam.

Shay sah seinen Sohn erschrocken und verwirrt an. "Was ist denn los, Bobby?"

"Du darfst nicht nach New York fahren, Daddy!"

"Warum nicht?"

"Du darfst nicht!"

Fragend hatte Shay seine Frau angesehen, aber auch Freddie konnte es sich nicht erklären warum der Junge auf einmal so reagiert hatte.

Das war soweit auch die einzige Reaktion gewesen, die Bobby in letzter Zeit von sich gegeben hatte. Danach ignorierte er regelrecht seinen Vater und seine Mutter, wie sie vor ihm standen und ihn fragend, alsauch abwartend angesehen hatten. Irgendwann seufzte Freddie auf ung ging wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer um Shay einige Sachen zurecht zu legen, die er bei der Ausstellung brauchen konnte.

Betretenes Schweigen herrschte nun wieder zwischen Vater und Sohn. auch Shay hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet um aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus zu gehen.

"Geh nicht, Daddy. Die Wolken sind in New York sehr dunkel..." die Stimme war leise und klang etwas heiser.

Shay drehte sich erneut zu Bobby um, aber der Kleine spielte bereits wieder, abwesend und 'in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt', mit dem vor ihm liegenen Ball. -

"Hey Sportsfreund! Daddy ist aus New York zurück und es ist nichts schlimmes passiert." sagte Shay mit einer fast ansteckenden Freude in seiner Stimme.

Bobby sah nur kurz zu ihm hoch, noch immer mit dem selben, leeren, Blick in den Augen, wie als Shay ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatte.

"Es geht ihm nicht besser..." kam es von Freddie, seitlich von ihm.

_Wer sagt denn, dass es ihm schlecht geht?_

"Das ist doch normal, bei diesem Nichtsnutz von Vater, Freddie." kam es von Dephanie, dann hockte sie sich herunter zu ihrem Enkel, der mittlerweile an Shay vorbei gegangen war und vor dem Tisch stand, wo der Apfelkuchen betörend duftete. "Komm her Kleiner, Granny gibt dir jetzt ein Stück Apfelkuchen. Danach geht es dir wieder besser. Sieh nur, deiner Schwester schmeckt es auch sehr gut!"

Bobby ließ alles willenlos über sich ergehen, ließ sich an den Tisch setzen und aß dann schweigend ein Stück des Kuchens. Selbst Freddie quittierte die Bemerkung von Dephanie mit einem entgeisterten Blick. Es lag klar auf der Hand dass es nicht Shay´s Schuld sein konnte, dass der Junge nicht mehr redete und sich fast gar nicht mehr für seine Umgebung intressierte. Fragend sah Dephanie ihre Tochter an, aber diese schüttelte nur den Kopf, ging aus der Küche raus und nahm sich Shay ihm Flur zur Seite. "Hör zu, Shay." gab sie leise und etwas mitgenommen von sich. "Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, Bobby verhält sich noch komischer, seit du in New York warst und wir aus Ultica hier her gekommen sind."

Das verwirrte Shay. Warum verhielt sich der Junge noch komischer?

Freddie schien nervlich am Ende zu sein und lehnte die Stirn an die Schulter ihres Mannes. "Ich weiss nicht was ich noch machen soll..." flüsterte sie.

Shay legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und redete beruhigend auf sie ein. "Shilling sagt doch, das wir mit Bobby noch einmal vorbei kommen sollen, wenn wir die Sache beobachtet haben. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja noch etwas."

Freddie hob den Kopf wieder an und sah ihren Mann mit einem Blick an, der geradezu schrie, dass sie den Tränen nah war. "Ich sag dir, was sich ergeben wird, Shay," begann sie, "sie werden Bobby in eine Nervenklinik stecken, in den Trakt mit apatischen Kindern. Dann werden sie Tests mit ihm durchführen. Sie werden ihn an Käbeln befestigen und an Maschienen, die irgendwelche Hirnströhme testen."

Sie klang verbittert und es war auch verständlich. Vergessen war der Zwischenfall in New York und Shay dankte Gott dafür. Wahrscheinlich war Freddie einfach nur alles zu Kopf gestiegen und er, Shay, musste dann auch noch mit dieser gedankenlosen Aktion kommen. Der Mann verfluchte sich dafür. Wie konnte man nur so egoistisch sein? Wie konnte er sich nur so egoistisch verhalten? Sein Sohn Bobby verhielt sich merkwürdig und seine Frau war deshalb schon lange so aufgewühlt. Und was tat er? Er ging seinen egoistischen Gelüsten nach! Vergaß, dass er eine Familie hatte die sich um ihn sorgte und um die er sich sorgte. "Es tut mir leid, Freddie. Ich war egoistisch, hab nur an mich gedacht. Jetzt wo sich die ersten Bilder verkaufen ließen, ich schwör es dir beim verbleib meiner Seele..., diese Sache in New York..."

ehe er den Satz zuende sprechen konnte legte sie ihm zwei Finger auf die Lippen und brachte ihn somit zum Schweigen. "Ist schon gut..." murmelte sie, sah ihn an und diesmal waren wirklich Tränen in ihren Augen. Als sie die Hand sinken ließ, hielt er ihre Wangen mit den Händen und gab ihr einen sachten Kuss.

Wie hatte er je auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden können, dass er mit anderen Frauen besser liegen können, als mit der eigenen? Stille lag nun zwischen den Beiden. Stille die viel mehr aussagte als jedes Wort es auch nur tun konnte.

Der Streit war vergessen, als die Sonne den letzten Strahl, vor Anbruch der Nacht über das Land schickte.

"Freddie-Schatz, möchtest du nicht auch ein Stück Kuchen essen?" kam es plötzlich aus der Küche, ehe Dephanie aus dieser hervorgetreten kam und diese Stille unterbach, ja regelrecht zerstörte. Was folgte war ein entgeistertes Aufseufzen und einige Worte, die verdeutlichten dass sie ziemlich ungehalten auf den erneuten Frieden reagierte. "...und du, Shay...?" fügte sie nach einigem zaudern noch hinzu.

Hatte er richtig gehört? Hatte seine Schwiegermutter, der Drache, ihm soeben ein Stück Kuchen angeboten?

Es war Wahrlich ein merkwürdiger Tag, der grad zuende gegangen war. "In anbetracht dessen, dass du mir noch nie solch eine Gastfreundschaft angeboten hast, kann ich jetzt natürlich nicht nein sagen." gab er mehr als freundlich von sich.

"Hör auf zu schleimen, Brown. Damit erreichst du bei mir gar nichts." erwiederte sie missbilligend und ging wieder in die Küche.

"Man kann deiner Mutter aber auch nichts recht machen."

Freddie lachte und ging mit ihm zusammen in in die Küche.

Sarah, aufgeweckt wie sie war, hatte bereits den Boden vor sich mit Kuchenstücken vollgekrümelt und gab einen quietschenden Laut der Freude von sich, als sie ihren Daddy und ihre Mummy zusammen in die Küche kommen sah.

Da sagte noch einer Kinder seien dumm und unwissend. Sie merkten genau, wenn etwas nicht mit ihrer Umwelt stimmte und freuten sich umsomehr, wenn es wieder in die richtige Bahn gelangte.

Das Einzige was nun immer noch nicht stimmte, war Bobby. Auch der Junge war einmal ein aufgewecktes Bürschchen gewesen. Baseball war seine Leidenschaft gewesen und man musste ihn förmlich irgendwo festketten, um ihn davon abzuhalten nicht jede freie Minute draussen zu verbringen. Das hatten Shay und Freddie, weiss Gott, nie getan. Sie waren glücklich darüber gewesen dass sie zwei so vitale Kinder hatten, aber nun ging Bobby noch nicht einmal mehr zur Schule. Das Stück Kuchen hatte er auch noch nicht einmal zur Hälfte gegessen, trotzdem meinte Shay für einen kurzen Moment etwas wie ein Lächeln auf seinem ausdruckslosen Gesicht zu sehen, als er den Kopf gehoben hatte und seine Eltern sah.

Würde sich jetzt eine Besserung ergeben?

Vielleicht, auch wenn es noch nicht ganz danach aussah. Aber die Versöhnung mit Freddie brachte Shay schon ein Stück weiter und das mit Bobby würden sie auch noch hinbekommen. Ganz sicher.

"Shay hat Bilder verkaufen können, Mutter." sagte Freddie irgendwann, während sie gemeinsam am Tisch saßen und Kuchen aßen.

"Tatsächlich? Welche? Die mit den nackten Frauen, oder die mit den Hirngespinnsten einer Welt?" harte Worte, die aber die Wahrheit sprachen.

"Es waren Landschaftsbilder, Dephanie." sagte Shay gelassen. Alles schien grad gut zu laufen also wollte er sich die Laune nicht vom Drachen verderben lassen.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch. War wohl ein Glückstreffer."

"Vielleicht, aber vielleicht auch nicht."

Zeit verging. Der Abend wurde später.

"Ich fahre schonmal vorraus, Freddie. Du kannst dann morgen mit den Kindern nachkommen." sagte Shay irgendwann, als die beiden im Gästezimmer auf dem Bett saßen, Rücken an Rücken, wie sie es oft getan hatten. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Mutter etwas dagegen sagt, wenn du über Nacht hier bleibst." sagte Freddie, schien nicht sonderlich begeistert darüber zu sein, dass Shay zu so einer späten Stunde noch fahren wollte.

"Ich weiss, aber ich muss noch etwas Ordnung schaffen, Zuhause." erwiederte er und lächelte verlegen als Freddie den Kopf drehte und ihn ungläubig ansah. "Ich habe ein wenig gewütet, als ich gestern alleine Zuhause war." fügte er hinzu.

"Shay Brown will aufräumen. Gibt es also doch noch etwas wie Wunder!"

"Siehst du doch."

Sie drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und ließ ihn dann aufstehen. "Du weisst, dass du das nicht musst...!"

"Natürlich."

In Wirklichkeit lag es tatsächlich daran, dass es Shay nicht behagte hier, in diesem Haus, zu schlafen. Immer wieder aufs Neue spührte er Dephanie´s giftige Blicke auf sich haftete, auch wenn sie sich gar nicht im selben Raum befand. Auch Freddie wusste das und deshalb ließ sie ihn gehen. Morgen würde sie hinterher kommen, allein schon wegen ihrem Sohn. Er hatte sich wirklich noch abweisender, ja fast schon ängstlich verhalten seit sie hier waren. Warum auch immer, aber in Ultica hatte er wenigstens keine Angst, so wie hier. Es war seltsam, aber eigentlich war er sonst immer gerne hier gewesen.

Die Straße war leer, bis auf die Lastwagen die ab und an auf der anderen Fahrspur an ihm vorbei fuhren und in der Dunkelheit konnte man auch keine Raben auf den Bäumen sehen. Das beruhigte Shay.

Die ganze Fahrt über hatte er sich Gedanken über Bobby gemacht.

Freddie hatte ihm genau erzählt, wie sich sein Zustand verschlechtert hatte. Kein Wunder dass es auch Freddie immer schlechter ging, dass sie es bald nicht mehr aushielt.

Wenn das Kind Angstzustände zu haben schien, obwohl es keinen Grund dazu gab, dann nahm es die Mutter mit. Auch Shay musste es erst verdauen, wie sie ihm erzählt hatte dass Bobby sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte, als sie zu ihrer Mutter fahren wollten.

Er hatte nicht geschrien, hatte sich nicht auf den Boden geschmissen und darum gekämpft zuhause zu bleiben. Er hatte sich lediglich stillschweigend in seinen Zimmer eingeschlossen, alsob es gar nicht auffallen würde, dass er nicht im Auto saß.

Freddie hatte den Jungen im ganzen Haus gesucht und erst ganz am Ende festgestellt dass die Zimmertür verschlossen war. Mit einem Ersatzschlüssel hatte sie die Tür öffnen können, da Bobby den Schlüssel nicht hatte stecken lassen.

Der Junge hatte sich unter dem Bett versteckt, aber Freddie war so aufgebracht gewesen dass sie sich auf keine Kompromisse eingelassen hatte.

Ein Auto fuhr auf der Gegenspur an Shay vorbei. Am Steuer saß eine junge Frau und Shay war für einen Augenblick abgelenkt.

Ihre Blicke schienen sich für einen Moment zu treffen. Es war eine hübsche Frau. Warum waren eigentlich alle Frauen so hübsch? Die Augenfarbe konnte Shay in dem kurzen Moment nicht erkennen, wobei es eh zu dunkel gewesen war, aber die Frau hatte einen feschen Kurzhaarschnitt, schwarze Haare.

Shay schüttelte den kopf. Er hatte sich doch grad mit seiner Frau versöhnt und nun sah er bereits der Nächsten hinterher. Ehe er wieder auf die Straße sah, erfüllte ein Ohrenbetäubender Laut die Luft und Shay bekam zu spät mit, dass es sich um das anhaltende Hupen eines Lasters handelte.

Shay war ausversehen auf die falsche Fahrbahn geraten.

Ein Versehen, das ihm den Hals kostete. Das nächste was er hörte, als er das Lenkrad hart zur Seite riss, war das Geräusch von zwerberstenden Metall, ein lautes Krachen und dann war alles still und dunkel.


End file.
